Irony
by Priscy Elric
Summary: Oneshot Collection. The present tends to brings back moments form the past in the shape of comical situations. It's just life is really ironic...


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... DAMN IT!**

* * *

**"Irony"**

The years passed by, taking along with them horrible memories and a sad past, but bringing at the same time a brilliant future and a happy, peaceful and normal life. Years that, as they flew by, saw the Elric brothers turn into adults and start two beautiful families.

It was Friday, day on which they used to meet. A serene spring afternoon, the brothers were chatting in the backyard, sitting in a couple of chairs under the cherry tree that would let pink petals fall off whenever the wind blew.

None of them was more than 28, and life had played good on them turning both into very handsome men.

They remembered that very day on which they had finally made it, the end of their journey and a new beginning.

"...The first time in 5 years that I could've slept and that was the only thing I didn't do." Said Alphonse laughing.

"Well but I can't believe you still keep that ol' armor."

"Weird, isn't it?... but I could not get rid of it."

"Mhm... hahahaha, a cute memorie from your Tin-Can facet." Ed mocked.

"Brother!"

Both were quiet for an instant, then bursted out laughing in a silly way.

"...Do you keep your Automail , Ed?"

"Is that a joke?! Winry took 'em years ago!, who knows what did she do to them, they must be under key in exhibition or something like that, typical of her, you know."

"...I see..." He answered sweatdroping. " Its been a while she hasn't come here."

"We haven't been there either, sure she's got a lot of work, we should call her someday soon, don't ya think?"

"Yeah...-

_-¡SLAM!-_

They turned suddenly as they heard the principal door; little snickers aproached running.

Three small blonds came out.

"Daddy!" The blonde girl jumped into Edward's arms, he lifted her to recieve a hug then kissed her head and sat her in his lap.

After her came her big brother and their cousin.

The oldest was lil' Edward, 5 years old, that, for obvious reasons carried his father's name, and with pride I shall add. They were identical in every aspect and sense. If any feature from his mother, it had to be minimum.

Then there was Andrew, doubtlessly a nice and caring 4 year old boy; dirty blond hair as that of Alphonse's, but he had inherited his grandmother's green eyes, thing that made his father and uncle happy, since he would make them remember her a lot.

And at last, a couple of months youger than Andy, was sweet but tough Emily. Feline golden eyes, pretty keen for a little girl's. She'd wear her hair up with a big red bun, her beautiful long straight hair ended in golden locks, as golden as her eyes. Adorable most of time, but watch out when she's angry.

Both kids came closer; Edward noticed his son had a purple eye, he hit his forehead with his hand frustrated and Al giggled. Agaain...

"Now what?" He asked severely.

The blonde lowered his head and pouted.

"You know your Mom is gonna be angry..." He sighed with resignation and scratched his head. "... aaand as always it'll be my fault."

He looked up at his dad with slight repentance and drew a shy smile. " ... but I won. "

"...at least I guess." He said with little sarcasm while crossing his arms. He felt a little hand pulling the neck of his shirt and turned his attention towards Emily.

"Daddy..."

"Yes?"

"My brother fought with that kid because he was bothering me." Explained the girl.

"And we all know that's the way he likes to resolve his problems so." Snickered Andrew, and lil' Ed plucked out his tounge at him.

Al looked at his brother. "I don't know what does he reminds me of" He said sighing and chuckled weakly. Edward just smiled nostalgicly remembering his childhood... remembering his hometown, the city was so different. He longed to go back during vacations.

He gave an affectional bump to his son making him laugh. " It was very funny when Emily punched him because she made him cry. "

Ed became disconcerted and turned to his daughter. " You too?!"

"Yeah, he was a damn bastard and we had to kick his ass!" She said lifting a fist, her perplex dad stared at her and her uncle tried not to laugh.

He let his head fall to one side, his children were so... like him. The same way his nephew was just like Alphonse, but being this the situation, it was something more like good than bad actually.

"But I'm reeeeally happy." Anounced she.

"Why?"

"Because our class is putting on a play, right Andy?"

"Yes, its called...mmm... ah yeah, _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Really?" Asked Alphonse looking intrested, his son nodded. " And we are two of the principal characters."

"I'm Dorothy" Interrupted Emily.

Edward laughed and said. "No, you're Emily." He joked with'er, making as if he had'nt understand and poked his little girl's nose with his index finger.

Oh, how dummy her daddy was. " Hehehehehe, noo... I'm gonna be Dorothy in the play...hehehe."

"Ahhh..." He answered exagerating his tone.

Then, the green eyed boy said exitedly and with a big smile. "I'm gonna be **the Tin Man**!"

His father stared at him silently, such a bizarre situation. Edward turned to him and started laughing his lungs out... what an irony.

**"The End"**

* * *

Well, this was a little oneshot that came to my mind the other day in one of my _"I have nothing to do, moments"_ or _" There's something I really have to do but I'm just too lazy and I'm wasting my time, moments"_ Haha... so being lazy is not as bad as they say, it makes you come up with things. I was in class and I decided to start writting this thing, anyways I'll never understand phisics.

Aaand... oh yeah, neither Ed's nor Al's wife is especified, so, fangirls, feel free to pair the with whoever you want, even you( ...of course Ed's mine). But sorry it doesn't aplies to Winry, tough, draw your own conclusions, think whatever you want, if you can link that up, do it.

And one last thingy, this is sort of a translation I made. English is my second language and altough I've been speaking it since always, I wanted to see how this turned out, its like a little test for myself, so please tell me your opinion, tell me if I made any kind of mistakes, anything, and if its good and you liked it, tell me so I can translate or adapt my other fics to share them with you too.

Hope you liked it, and if you did, don't forget to give me a review, if you didn't... why the hell are you still here?! Screw of!

Take care!

**-PriscyElric**


End file.
